When transporting a boat on a trailer, a motor of the boat is supported in a fixed position to limit the amount of vibrational stress a bouncing motor can put on the transom of the boat. Some boats may include built-in mechanisms to support the motors while others do not. However, even the built-in support mechanisms on some boats still are prone to disengaging when rough road surfaces are encountered.
In some instances, a separate motor support mechanism may be used to support the motor in a fixed, elevated fashion, as a standalone motor support. However, just like some built-in support mechanisms, some separate support mechanisms are prone to being jarred loose, leading to possible damage to the motor, boat trailer, or motor support mechanism itself. Further, attaching a separate support mechanism can be a cumbersome process, causing some users to forego use of a separate support mechanism entirely. Therefore, improvements in the design of, and the method of attaching, a motor support mechanism are needed.